The Servant Queen
by krys
Summary: A servant in the palace of Thranduil is more than what she seems. When Legolas saves her life will love blossom or will who and what she is to become tear them apart. UPDATED CHAPTER 3! Legolas\OC
1. Crime and Punishment

The Servant 

Rating: R

Summary: A servant in the palace of Thranduil is more than what she seems. When Legolas saves her life will love blossom or will what she is and what she will become force his views of her to change? Legolas/ OC 

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine, the rest is from the creative mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: I am a first time writer, so any comments are appreciated.I took some liberties with the Elvish language, since I do not speak it.

Chapter One: Crime and Punishment

The air is soft and cool this eve. Deep in the heart of Mirkwood, in the palace of Thranduil, a girl stood listening to the fair voices of the Elves. Standing in an outdoor passage just outside the dinning hall, the girl looked in longingly wishing the same thing she has for as long as she could remember, to be an Elf, not of the race of Man. The girl keep the hood of her robe up to hide her rounded ears, the tell tale sign that she was not an Elf. She had richly tanned skin from working many days out in the sun, especially when compared to the fair skin of the Elves she lived with. Because she did not possess the strength of the elves she had developed strong arms, legs, and back. To a Man she would have been beautiful, with full breasts and lips, small chin and nose, slightly slanted brown eyes, and long, shiny, dark brown hair. However, many of her Elven counter parts consider her to be ugly and made no secret about it, and she believed them. She often wondered how she could be beautiful when surrounded by such fair folk. 

The girl did not belong in this part of the palace and she knew it. She was a servant, a low servant, the lowest of servants whom anyone could order about and was mostly used for hard labor. The girl had been sent on an errand and decided to take a longer route back to the laundry. Looking in the dinning hall she sighed, knowing she would never be a part of the laughter and dancing of the nobles. She was just a servant, and should be grateful that the Elves had allowed her to remain there at all after she was found wandering in their woods at the age of seven. Berating herself for tarrying there so long, she took one last look at the hall and started back on her way. Looking down and thinking to her self, she did not noticed the tall, blond, he-Elf that was headed towards her deep in his own thoughts. In mid-stride the girl hit a soft wall. Falling backwards and landing with a small "umff" recovering from her shock she noticed a fine pair boots and quickly scrambled to her knees grabbing at the laundry that she had been carrying.

"Sorry, My Lord, please forgive me." She said softly.

"That's alright." said a distinctly male voice, with a slight hint of amusement, "Here allow me to help."

Bending down the he-Elf picked up a piece of laundry and handing it to the girl. The girl looked up startled, "Thank you, My Lord." Looking into a pair of deep blue eyes.

The he-Elf looked deep into the brown eyes before him, as if in a spell. In those eyes he saw a youngness, like new fallen snow, pure and white; yet, there was a sad, haunted ness, as of one who has lived long and lost much.

At that moment an Elf, almost more orc than Elf, rounded the corner; he is the master of the low servant, Lathandil.

"There you are!" Lathandil cried "What do you think you are doing in this part of the palace!" anger thick in his voice. 

The spell between the two figures on the ground was broken. Tearing his eyes away from the girls, the he-Elf stood. 

"Prince Legolas!" Lathandil squeaked, bowing deep, "I am sorry my charge has bothered you, My Lord. I promise it will **never happen again and rest assured that the _hu__-man will be punished." Looking pointedy at the girl._**

"Really there is no need for that." Said Legolas looking at the girl, who was now cowering, face down on the ground before him. The brows on the prince's fair forehead knitted together and a frown set upon his lips. "I must be going." Said Legolas to Lathandil. Looking back at the girl Legolas turned and continued on his way.

Lathandil bowed deeply to the departing prince. Standing straight Lathandil looked over at the girl next to him. "Get up _hu__-man! This is going to be fifty lashes for you." He said with a hint of twisted delight._

~*~

Legolas turned the corner heading towards the dinning hall. Again he was deep in thought, though this time about the girl. Her eyes troubled him, and the master servant referring to her as _hu__-man, or "dirty" man. 'Does this then mean the girl is not an elf?' thought Legolas, 'If she is of Man, then how did she end up with the low servants, how did she get here at all? And what of her eyes; so sad, so haunted?' Legolas was suddenly pulled out of his revelry by the sound of the master servant's voice telling the girl her punishment. "Fifty lashes!" he exclaimed. Turning on his heel Legolas headed swiftly back to the girl. Alas, he was not quick enough, the girl was gone. Legolas quickly ran over to the railing on the outer edge of the outdoor passage. Placing one hand on the rail Legolas swung his legs up and over the rail, lightly landing on the passage beneath. Legolas ran down the passage towards his chambers._

~*~

The girl followed Lathandil down the passage, down many stairs and onto the forest floor. He headed straight towards two large oak trees where ropes were tied around them with a little dangling down. The ground between the trees was covered with dark red stains, someone's blood was spilt here fairly recently. 

Lathandil stopped near the trees, turning he looked at the girl a cruel, sickening smile split his face. Slowly he circled her looking her up and down, appraising her. 

"What were you doing up there?" asked Lathandil. "Looking for a drunk noble for your bed tonight, no doubt." He said with a sneer. "Did you actually think that even drunk a noble would touch you? Much less the prince? Even other servants won't touch you why would a noble, even drunk they would see your ugliness, your filthy ness, _hu_-man." At this Lathandil pushed back the hood of the girls robe, "Let this be a lesson to you, remember you are only getting exactly what you deserve." He whispered this into her ear. Grabbing the front of her robe Lathandil pulled it open, roughly he pushed the robe off the girl's shoulders forcing the load in her hands to be dropped to the ground. She stood there naked down to the waist, the cool air made her skin to become bumpy with goose flesh, and a chill ran down her back. However, she stood her ground, tall and proud, as if she were royalty in a full dress. 

"Stand between the trees!" Lathandil ordered, looking at her with disgust. Lathindil found the race of Man to be a waste of flesh, dirty, immoral, and loud.

The girl went slowly, with the grace that she had learned from living with the Elves, to the space between the two trees. Lathandil grabbed a naked arm and raised it to the dangling rope and tied the rope tightly around her wrist, he did this to both wrist, tying the ropes so tight that they cut into the girls wrists. Moving around behind her Lathandil pick up his favorite weapon of torture, the whip, feeling the thick handle of hide in his hand, he allowed himself a practice swing, aiming the whip end to crack next to the girl's ear. 

Hearing the crack next to her ear she readied herself for the beating she knew would come. This was not the first time she had been punished in this fashion, but this she knew that this was going to be the worse.

The first lash stung the girl on her shoulder, leaving a large red welt. The girl drew in a sharp breath and bit back the scream building in her throat. She would not allow Lathandil the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of her. The girl stood her ground. The moon glow lit the forest floor glinting off the red blood that stained the girls back, the ground seemed to glow red as her blood spilt over them.

"Scream _hu__-man! I want to hear you scream!" Lathandil yelled, swinging the whip harder. Lash after lash she stood there, half naked, arms tied to the trees on either side of her, never uddering a sound, bearing the pain, never giving in._

Finally the beating ended. Walking around the girl Lathandil brought his face close to the girls, whispering so softly that she could barely hear it. Lathandil issued a threat, "This was only a warning girl, if I ever catch you doing anything with the prince again…" A cold cruel smile played upon his lips as he backed away from the girl, leaving the rest of the threat to the girl's imagination. Reaching up Lathandil undid the binds the held the girls arms and stalked off.

The girl crumpled to the ground as soon as he was gone. The pain was excruciating, Lathandil went far beyond fifty lashes. The girl struggled to get her robe back around her. Standing with the help of one of the trees, she felt light headed and very weak, it took all her concentration to move her foot forward to take a step. Trying hard not to stumble and leaning on to anything that would support her, she slowly made her way back to her room on the lower level of the palace. The blood from her back soaked her robe, turning it from brown to a sickening black. Thinking only of rest the girl stumbled into her room and laid down on her bed, the loss of blood and infection that was creeping into her wounds clouded her mind and threw her into a deep dark sleep. A chill crept into the room, a dark chill, it settled into the girl's bones, and into her dreams. Not moving, and just barely breathing the girl slept on, falling deeper into the darkness. 


	2. The Rescue

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed my story your input was very valuable. I will not be answering any questions directly; I hope that they will be answered as the story goes on.

Chapter 2: The Rescue

            Running swiftly toward his rooms Legolas could only think of the girl, and her eyes. Throwing open the large, ornate doors that lead into his lush, richly decorated sitting room, he called for his personal servant. "Halidar! Halidar! Where could that old elf be?" Legolas called, looking around franticly, "Halidar! HALI…"

            "I am here," said a tall, slender, green eyed, blonde haired elf pushing aside a tapestry of an ancient medow and closing the secret servants' door behind him.

            "Halidar! I need to know were the low servants quarters are!" said Legolas franticly.

            "Why, My Lord?" asked Halidar, looking surprised at not only the question, but at the fright he noticed on the prince's face.

"I have done something awful," Legolas recounted what had happened just a few minutes ago on the outdoor passage. "I should have stayed. She did not do anything, it was my fault! I wasn't watching were I was going…" Legolas looked up at his servant, confidante, and friend, with a look of guilt and sadness. Halidar had been with him since he was a youngling, and was his partner in crime more times than either could count. "You did not see her eyes, she is so sad; she does not deserve fifty lashes, not because of me. We have to help her!" Legolas said, shutting his eyes picturing the girls face.

"My Lord," said Halidar, in a soft comforting voice, "it is not your place to meddle in the matter of servants. Tell the master of the middle servants your concerns, am sure something will be done."

"No!" Cried Legolas, "She is to receive fifty lashes, because of me. No one deserves that! Help me or not, that is your choice, but I am going to find her!"

Placing his hands on the younger Elf, Halidar looked deep into his friend's dark blue eyes. The look of absolute determination dominated them; bringing his lips to the forehead of the Elf standing before him, Halidar made his decision.

Pulling away from Legolas, Halidar spoke softly, "We can not have a young Princeling wandering around the servants quarter's at night, now can we." The mouths of both Elf-men broke out into wide smiles. 

"Now wouldn't that be a scandal?" Legolas said with a small laugh, clapping his hand on the older Elf's shoulder.

            Putting on their dark green Elven cloaks, they walk out on to the balcony. "I'll jump down first to make sure it's clear," whispered Legolas. Putting a hand on the rail he easily threw his legs over and dropped down three stories and landing almost silently on the forest floor below. Crouching low against the wall of the Palace Legolas looked around the corner, checking for any guards that may be about. 

            Halidar waited patiently for Legolas's signal. More than once he had been talked into one of Legolas's schemes, whether it was simply to sneak food from the kitchens, or helping him to meet an Elf or Elf-ess for a "rendezvous" out in the forest, near the palace. Hearing the soft hoot of a Hawk-owl, he knew the coast was clear. Following Legolas's example Halidar placed a hand on the rail and swung his legs over. He landed silently, crouching he joined Legolas near the wall, both easily blending into the shadows.

            "Not bad for an _old one_," whispered Legolas nearly inaudibly with a slight smirk, when Halidar joined him (in reality Halidar is only 500 years older). 

            "Not to bad your self _youngling_," Halidar answered. "The fastest way to the low servants' quarters is through a secret passage, on the north wall." Halidar took the lead rounding the corner. Walking quickly and quietly they made there way towards the north wall, being careful to hide from any guards. 

~*~

Reaching the north wall Halidar ran his hand over the wall until he found the small niche  in the stone wall, pushing on it, a small, hidden portion of the wall opened up to reveal a long narrow stair leading deep under the palace. 

            Following Halidar, Legolas ran quickly down the narrow stair, being careful not to trip, the passage was dark, even to an Elf's keen eyes. Stopping at the bottom to look for a torch Legolas looked around to get his bearings, they were deep under the palace in a low ceiling, narrow passage that looked as if it ran on forever. 

            "Where are we?" asked Legolas.

            "In a passage between the Old Amory and the First Treasury," Halidar answered. Finding a torch and quickly lighting it, Halidar started down the passage. 

            Running down the straight passage hearing only the soft echo of there feet on the stone floor, running on for what seemed like forever, they finally reached another stair leading upwards to the land above. Stopping at the top of the stair Halidar put his ear on door. Legolas stood, not even daring to breathe while Halidar listened for approaching guards. Turning, Halidar looked at the prince behind him. 

"I will go first to scout the corners," said Halidar.

"Why you, guards will not question me about what I am doing," said Legolas

"No, they may not ask questions, but they will speculate and tongues will wag. It is less of a scandal for me to be in the Servants' Quarter than it is for you," answered Halidar. Turning he pushed the stone door open just enough to let his slim body through.

            Legolas walked up to the door and pressed his ear to it. He heard nothing for a time, then low voices just out side the door. Guards had found Halidar and were asking his business.

~*~

            Halidar was just walking silently back towards the door when he heard soft footsteps behind him. Turning he pressed his back against the wall using the shadows for cover; he waited for the elf to turn the corner. Seeing it was a guard and who the guard was, Halidar came out of the shadows.

            "Hello Halidar! What brings you out to the Servants' Quarter this night?" asked the large elf wearing a leather jerkin and a helm of silver that gleamed in the moonlight.

            "I am running an errand for Prince Legolas, he requires services from one of the servants," stated Halidar.

            "Services, eh," said the guard with a slight snicker, "I wonder what type of _services our dear Prince requires?"_

            "That is the business of my Master," remarked Halidar.

            "I was simply inquiring. Wonder who the lucky servant is, Elf of Elf-ess?" the guard asked quietly to himself. Looking at Halidar's face he knew he would not be getting any answers. "Well I will just have to ask Legolas myself."

            "Yes, Goldrin you will," Halidar answered with a small smile on his lips.

            "Be on your way then. We would not want the Prince to wait long to fill his bed," said Goldrin with a laugh. With that the guard turned from Halidar and continued on his way. Turning towards the door Halidar let out a low hoot of the Long-eared owl letting Legolas know that all was clear.  

            Legolas silently opened the door peering out and quickly stepped out of the passage.

 "How could you let him think I was having you get me a servant to sleep with?" asked Legolas Halidar indignantly. 

            "It's not like you have not done it before," he answered.

             "I will have to have a chat with Goldrin, otherwise his lips tongue will wag," said Legolas.

            At this Halidar gave a small snort. "I know how that _chat will go, you getting the rough end of the stick, if you catch my meaning. Besides it is proper for a servant to come to the prince, not the other way around, however." Turning Halidar continued towards the Low Servants Quarters. Following behind him Legolas's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, thinking on some previous "chats" with Goldrin, this is considered blushing heavily, for an Elf._

            Using the cover of shadows Halidar and Legolas easily slipped into the courtyard of the middle servants, though not as large as the courtyards of the nobles, it was pleasant. In the center was a small flowing fountain surrounded by a small garden with stepping stones weaving a path through it, on the outer rim were benches surrounded by trees for the servants to relax when their duties are done. Legolas looked around the courtyard in wonder. 

            "I did not know this was here," he said in a hushed voice. 

            "There are many things in this palace that you are unaware of Legolas," whispered Halidar, "Come now, we are almost there."

            They quickly ran through the courtyard carefully avoiding any soil that would leave any trace of a foot print. At the other end they came upon a narrow passageway wide enough for only two Elves to walk abreast. It was a dark winding passage with only a few torches here and there to give light. After a few minutes the passage opened out into a long corridor lined with short, heavy, arch shaped wooden doors, the names of the occupants were carved into small white, wooden name plates placed on each door. 

            "What is the name of the girl?" Halidar asked, looking at the name plates of the door nearest to him.

            "I do not know," answered Legolas sadly.

            "Then how do you propose we find her?" questioned Halidar slightly annoyed.

            "I will find her," stated Legolas and with determination he stalked off down the corridor looking at each name plate for any clue about the girl. At each door Legolas got more impatient about finding the girl and his determination waned. Finally he was coming to the last of the doors when he felt it, a cold wind swept past him and chilled him to the bone, fear over took him. The wind passed him and entered the very last door on Legolas's right. Turning Legolas looked at the door feeling fear and a need to enter.             Legolas walked slowly up to the door, looking at the name plate, the name on it was Anánia. Placing his hand on the handle he pushed back his fear, slowly he opened the door reviling a small, sparsely furnished, dark room. Looking around Legolas noticed a small bureau with a stand mirror off to his right, a small wooden chair towards the back wall, looking to his left Legolas saw a small bed push up against the wall, lying on top was a dark figure, face down and barely breathing, her long dark hair was greasy and knotted. Legolas slowly stepped into the room, walking softly towards the bed, reaching out his hand he pushed back some of the girls hair reveling the rounded ears that marked the race of man. Touching the tip of the ear Legolas felt a deep chill; placing his hand on her face he felt her cold and clammy skin. Looking down her back he noticed that it stuck to her back and was black with dried blood. Legolas turned and looked at Halidar that had just entered the room.

            "We need to get her out of here," whispered Legolas, carefully turning the girl over and picking her up cradling her in his arms. The girl moaned softly, the only sign that she was still alive. Turning with the limp body Legolas left the cold room and followed Halidar swiftly back to his rooms, again being careful of guards and taking secret passages. They were lucky and did not meet any guards.

            Once back in Legolas's rooms Legolas placed his burden on his bed. Going to his travel pack he pulled out a leather pouch. He then turned to Halidar and handed him the pouch.

            "Go boil some water and infuse some of these herbs in them," he said as he turned back to the girl carefully turning her over to lie on the stomach, "I will try and get these robes off of her."  With that Halidar left and Legolas silently set to his work, gently, taking a small knife, he started to cut away the cloth on her back, trying very carefully not to open up any of the wounds. 

             After a short time Halidar returned with a pitched of steaming water and several clean clothes. Looking at the girl lying on his master's bed, he went over and set the pitch of water next to Legolas, placing a hand on the young Elf's shoulder he looked into the princes eyes, pain and guilt is what he found there.

            "Legolas, you are not responsible for her life," he said. Legolas looked up at his servant.

            "Yes, but I hope I can make it better," he whispered more to himself than to the Elf next to him. Taking up a cloth Legolas dipped it into the steaming water and began to clean out the wounds. The warm water penetrated deep, and the herbs provided both medication and a warm aroma to fill the room, warming the girl and bringing her back from the well of darkness that had stole her away.


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 3: Dreams

            She swung around looking every which way, lost. The trees were tall and let little light to the surface, all was silent. The child looked around frantically trying to remember why she was here. Turning she saw him, a man, tall with long dark hair pulled back from his face by a leather cord, a circlet of worked silver and gold rested on his high forehead, he had a sharply angled face that looked as if it had been carved from granite, beautiful but hard. The man was wielding a long sword that dripped with black blood as he fought. Orc's were everywhere, the man was yelling, yelling something to her, but she could not hear it. Then it happened, a loud whoosh and the sound came, the clang of sword on sword, a woman scream, and the man's voice.

            "Un yiana, Lalanth! Un yiana!" 

            The child looked at him, the look of fear on his face. The language was foreign to her ear but her heart knew the meaning.

            "Run, Lalanth! Run!" the man had said. She turned and ran as fast as her short child legs and long silk skirt would allow. 

            "Un sa yiana, lay Omerath!" The man's voice rang clear above the din.

            "Run swiftly my daughter!" the child's heart told her.

            Turning back towards the man the child cried out, "Eura!" "Father!" it meant. Tears clouded the girl's eyes. 

The man called out again, "Mü intaria ymarò shouli lay Omerath!" "I love you my daughter!"  Behind him an Orc raised its sword and with one swift motion cut the man's neck. The man did have time to react. His head rolled forward landing on the ground rolling till it stopped just before the child's feet, tipping forward until the silver and gold circlet fell from his head landing with a thud at the girl's feet, staring with wide eyes and slack jaws. The mouth of the severed head began to move, no sound came out, the girl screamed. 

~*~

Anánia woke with a start, the feeling of something warm and wet, yet soft on her back. Frightened An­ánia tried to jump out of bed, but the pain in her back was too much, she lay back down with a groan. The room was too bright to be hers and the bed too soft; Anánia turned her head so that she could see where she was.

"Be still girl, no harm will come to you," said a melodious male voice. Anánia stilled instantly. The voice was familiar, slowly turning her head to the other side; Anánia almost did not want to know if her suspicions were true. There he was cloth in hand sitting on the bed next to her, long blonde hair shone in the soft morning sun that came in through large windows, his dark blue eyes regarded her a hint of tightness from worry marred his face. 

"My Lord!" Anánia squeaked as she quickly rolled away from the prince, ignoring the pain of her back as the wounds were being reopened by the sudden movement. Quickly, as soon as her feet hit the ground, she went into a crouch, with her left hand in a fist placed over her heart and her right pressed palms down on the floor, eyes fixed on the ground in front of her, the position proper for a low servant when in front of royalty.

"Your command is my life, My Lord," She said, as was also proper.

Legolas sighed; he had hoped it would not have come to this. Looking at the girl crouching on the other side of the bed, back bleeding with freshly opened wounds, he could not help but feel sorry for her, and guilty. 'This was no life a person, especially not of Men. Their lives are so short as it is' he thought. Legolas had see a sadness in her eyes the night before, a sad hauntedness that started to haunt him, made him question what was he doing, why was she here? Shaking his head to rid him of such thoughts Legolas spoke quietly to the girl.

"Please get up," said Legolas gently.

"My Lord, I can not, that is punishment." Anánia answered as she had been taught.

"I will not punish you," answered Legolas s trying to sooth the girls frowning over the words. He looked at Halidar who was sitting with his elbows on his knees on a chair at the foot of the bed. Legolas's eyes pleading for help.

"What is your name?" Halidar asked looking at the girl.

"Anánia,." Anánia answered. Her eyes widened at the sound of a second male voice and she raised her eyes but the gaze did not go beyond Halidar's boots. He did not think that she had known he was there. 

"Anánia," Halidar said soothingly, "Why do you disobey a direct order from your Prince?" 

" 'Tis punishment to do what he asks." She answered dropping her eyes to the ground, and squeezing them shut, trying desperately to block out the pain in her back.

"Anánia, do you know who I am?" asked Halidar.

"Yes," she answered her voice shaky. "You are the personal servant of the Prince, Second of the High servants."

"As second of the high servant I promise you no harm will come to you. Now please stand so that your wounds may be dressed." Halidar pleaded.

Anánia stood slowly, very aware of the pain on her back and the trickle of blood that slowly made a narrow red path down her back, continuing slowly over her buttocks and dripped off the slight curve, spattering on the beautifully polished oak wood floor. Head down, she kept her eyes on the floor and hands by her side. She was suddenly aware of just how naked she was, and the eyes of the two elves regarding her.

A/N: I am posting this chapter unfinished due to an incredibly rude and immature review that I got for not posting after only a month. I'm sorry my life is to busy to post regularly, but I will not stand to have any more rude reviews of this nature. I write and post when it is convenient for me to do so, and for this I apologize.


End file.
